


Borrowing Trouble

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy isn't happy with Spock at the moment, but in reality he isn't happy period</p><p>1_million words: august rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Trouble

He turned away from Spock disgusted. He really didn't know what to say to their acting captain right now. Sure Jim was annoying. The problem was he was usually right, but because of the way he went about presenting his argument not everyone was willing to listen to what he had to say. 

Jim being removed from the ship and marooned on a hostile planet was the final blow to him. especially since he was still raw after watching his lover fly off, most likely to his death for the meeting with Nero. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned away and went back to the sickbay where he could immerse himself in his job and take his mind off Chris and Jim.

 


End file.
